Letters
by The QAS
Summary: ONE-SHOT: After her twin leaves to Hogwarts, Melissa is truely crushed. Watch how the unfairness of the wizarding world tears a little girl's dreams to shreads RxR!


Melissa Berg stared out her window. She felt that each heavy raindrop represented every tear that she had cried. The house was too quiet. With not even Cuddles to comfort her, for she had taken the cat too. Her soppy wet tears fell onto her face, but she did not brush them away.

No laugher could be found in miles. The house was silent. The cat bowl was empty. It had been that way ever since she left her. Melissa let out a deep sigh to show her depression, but of course no one heard her. Her Mum and Dad were away at work. Her friends had all left her. Her brothers were at either work or at Hogwarts, and now not even her twin to talk to. All was silent. No birds were chirping outside. No mice were squeaking. No squirrels were chattering. Nothing.

Slowly she felt a tear trickled down her cheek. Melissa rested her head on the windowsill and just watched the rain fall for hours. When it finally stopped, she got up, and went over to the bookshelf. She pulled a muggle book out that she had not read yet. The title flashed in gold letters _Martin Luther King Jr., I Have A Dream_.

"That's an odd name for a book." She said. Never the less, she took a seat on the sofa, and began reading it.

It took a total of four hours to finish it. But Melissa didn't mind. It's not like she had anything else to do. And it was a fascinating book too. And it gave her an idea. She was discriminated, just like blacks a long time ago, because she was a squib. Then maybe she could tell the school how she felt. They couldn't say no to that! Melissa excitedly wrote down six pages of parchment.

When the owl came later that day, she sent it off to Hogwarts. A satisfied grin fell upon her face for the first time in weeks. _I have a dream_, she thought to herself, _I get it now_.

_Dear Ms. Melissa Sophia Berg,_

_We have received your letter, and are most pleased that you have taken the time to express your true feelings about this situation. However, we are sorry to say, that there is nothing we can do about it. For a thousand years when Hogwarts was first founded, squibs have not been permitted to have their education there (you can find it on page 2,465 of your Hogwarts a History book, chapter thirteen.)_

_Take care,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

"_What_!" she demanded, ripping the parchment up and throwing it in the fire. "I can't believe this!"

A no is a no, no mater how polite it is.

That night, Melissa told her mother about the note.

"Well dear, let me tell you something. Your father and I love you both. Witches or not, you will always be the most important things in our lives."

Melissa didn't believe that. It was just pity. "I know, Mum, it's just, I get lonely around here sometimes, since you and dad are out most of the day, and…"

"I see…" her mum thought about it.

"Mum?" she asked right before she left the room. "Does it mater if I'm magic or not?"

"No, Honey. You can be what ever you want to be and nothing in the world can change that."

"Alright, I love you Mummy."

"I love you too Missy, good night."

"Good night." _Yeah right_, like she actually meant that. Her parents hadn't treated her the same eve since they found out what she was. And Melissa knew it. Nobody liked squibs. Without her powers, she might as well be an ordinary muggle.

Melissa walked up to the window. The cool air was usually very comforting to her. But this time the wind just hissed angrily at her.

"Is there anyone for me?" the girl wondered, as she slowly shed a tear.

Melissa sadly closed the window and crawled back into bed, wishing she were somebody else.

_Dear Missy,_

_Hi, how are you? How's life back at home? Sorry I couldn't write till now, I was just having so much fun! The school is really awesome you should see it! All the classes are amazing! It's even better than our brothers said it would be. Everything is so pretty, oh wow, you have no idea what you're missing!_

_I got to go now, Charms starts in two minutes! That's my favorite class!_

_Wish you were here,_

_Marissa_

"Great! My sister's having the time of he life, while I'm stuck here at home with nothing to do!"

She read the letter over and over again. And for the first time in her life, she truly resented her twin.

**So sad! I've always thought it was unfair how squibs were treated. No wonder Filch is always so mean! **

Please Review! ;)


End file.
